1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for measuring engine oil deterioration, which is very reliable because it enables the objectification of measurement while easily measuring the deterioration of engine oil.
2. Description of Related Art
The engine oil of vehicles deteriorates when used for a long period of time, and the oil gradually changes from alkaline to acidic depending on the use thereof. Thus, a total base number (TBN) of oil gradually decreases depending on the use of the oil. The degree of deterioration of oil may be accurately detected by TBN.
However, because a device for measuring the TBN is difficult to mount in vehicles, a variety of alternatives thereto have been devised.
For example, based on the fact that the viscosity increases when the oil deteriorates, methods have been proposed that measure changes in the viscosity of oil using a pressure sensor that measures the pressure difference of an oil passage or the discharge pressure of an oil pump. However, the deterioration of oil cannot necessarily be considered to be the only cause of such a pressure difference, and the measurement deviation thereof is very large, and such methods are not generalized.
On the other hand, a technique wherein an electrode for measuring capacitance is mounted in order to measure changes in polar groups due to the deterioration of oil is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0009114. In this case, there are various factors that have an influence on the capacitance, and such changes are very small, and the limitation of measurement errors is imposed on the measured values, making it unsuitable to actually mount such an electrode to vehicles.
Therefore, there are urgently required measurement standards, methods and systems, which enable easy and simple measurement and ensure reliable determination with high accuracy.
This related art is merely utilized to enhance understanding about the background of the present invention, and should not be regarded as conventional techniques known to those having ordinary knowledge in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.